Jumper Chronicles: Trolling Mass Effect
by HaremMasterRex
Summary: A Jumper has crash landed in the world of Mass Effect. Expect action, romance, comedy and explosions. Prepare yourself galaxy for good time in the worst way. Expect almost everyone else to be in a Harem. MShep/Ash, OC/Harem from this setting and others.
1. Enter the Jumper

**Hello boys and girls I'm back. Sorry to say life has been more than a little hectic. I won't bore you with the details so simply please accept my apologies. I'm trying to build a new series that has a great character and relatable… I failed so please forgive me and read on…lol! Please give me feed backs and let me know what you think about my personal Jumpchain. See if you can figure out my route and why I chose it. Truth be told I had a lot of fun, hope you guys do to.**

Jumpchain Order

High Blooded Gamer (Generic Isekai)

Independent Ninja (Basilisk)

Human (Super Mario RPG)

Smartphone Owner (In Another World with My Smartphone)

Player Two (The Gamer)

Magister (Mahou Sensei Negima)

Student (Death Note)

Player Magic-User (Overlord (The Series))

Vault Dweller (Fallout)

Fugitive Giant (Seven Deadly Sins)

Merchant (The Witcher)

Businessman (Spider-Man Trilogy)

Townsman (Frozen)

Independent Human (Highschool DxD)

Magic User (Samurai Jack)

Vigilante (Batman the Animated Series)

Demon, No Allegiance (Hellboy (Cinematics))

Hellsing Organization (Hellsing)

Jovial Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)

Summoned Hero (Arifureta Shokugyou de Sakai Saiyou)

Drop-In Overlord (Overlord (Games))

Tactician (Fire Emblem Awakening)

Half-Ghost (Danny Phantom)

Rider (Ghost Rider)

Monkey Boy/ Saiyan (Dragonball)

Guardian (Dragonball Z)

Disciple (History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi)

Wandering Idiot (Kung Fu Hustle)

Demi-Servant (Fate Stay Zero)

Magus Heir (Fate Stay Night)

Clan-Born (Naruto)

Shiekah (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wind)

Scientist (Kim Possible)

Lumen Sage (Bayonetta)

Hybrid (Smite)

Detective (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)

Teacher (Sky High)

Scientist (Arrowverse)

Anti-Hero (DC Kingdom Come)

Noxus Noble (League of Legends)

Ex-Marine (The Fifth Element)

Web Warrior (Ultimate Spider-Man)

Thief (Skyrim)

Wanderer Water Tribe (Legend of Korra)

Arisen (Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen)

Urgal Sorcerer (Inheritance Cycle)

Stylist (Medaka Box)

Chaos Warrior of Chaos Undivided (Warhammer Fantasy – Warriors of Chaos)

Hobbit (The Hobbit)

Neutral Support Omnic (Overwatch)

Student (X-Men Evolution)

Rogue (Street Fighter)

New Challenger (Dead or Alive)

Heir (Tomb Raider)

Man of Hokuto (Fist of the North Star)

Nephilim (Darksiders)

Demigod (Asura's Wrath)

Demon King (Demon King Daimao)

Drop-In Detective (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Angel/ Demon Hybrid (Panty, Stocking with Garterbelt)

Casanova (Green Lantern the Animated Series)

Drop-In Hero (Justice League Unlimited)

Immortal Mage (Lost Odyssey)

Villain (The Incredibles)

Wizard (Fairy Tail)

Scientist (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Summoner (Final Fantasy X)

Mysterious Human (Teen Titans)

Fateweaver (Kingdoms of Amalur)

Private Investigator (Bioshock Infinite)

Mage (Anima Beyond Fantasy)

Black Blood User (Soul Eater)

Cursed (Darkstalkers)

Trickster God (Marvel – Magic)

Drop-In Villain (Superman the Animated Series)

Monster, Vampire (Justice League Dark)

White Hat (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)

Freedom Fighter (Classic Sonic)

Wielder (Kingdom Hearts)

Dabbler, the Collector (DC Occult)

Experiment (X-Men Movies)

Combat (X-Com)

Galactic Federation (Metroid)

Chosen of Endings (Exalted – The Sidereals)

Full Moon Caste (Exalted – The Lunars)

Dawn Caste Fighter (Exalted – The Solars)

Warrior of Cosmos (Dissidia Final Fantasy)

Reiskguard (Warhammer Fantasy)

Talent of the University of Planet (Alpha Centauri)

Space Marine (40K Warhammer: Imperium)

 **101010101010101010101010**

Jumper Chronicles: Trolling Mass Effect

AAAAAHHHHHH!

BOOOMMMM!

That was the sound of a man falling several thousand feet in the air and landing a belly flop on hard concrete. The man attempted to get up as he tried to get his bearings from his rather abysmal landing.

The following mutterings that escaped the black-haired man will not be recorded, for obvious reasons such as graphic profanity, the cannibalization of several earth languages, indecent references to multiple divine beings and their mothers and for the possible demonic summoning that might occur should they be repeated.

10101010101010101010

He knew asking for a vacation decade was asking too much, hell asking for safe landing was probably too much. He may love his "Mistress" but damn did she abuse his **Regeneration** ability. The least she good does was allow him his **Pain Reduction** on contact but no, he has feel the "good stuff". He growled beneath his breath. He knew shouldn't be complaining. His "Mistress" gifted him with freedom, power and new worlds, the least he could do was suck it up. However, imagining Her smiling up there and giggling really made it hard for anything but frustration to sink in.

Regardless he knew this song and dance before. A new world means new opportunities. But first he had to see what he was working with, after all the deal was that his mind would be erased in every new world so that it wouldn't bore Her. And some of his abilities were sealed just for the same reason.

" **STATUS SCREEN** "

A firm command and declaration later and the whole of his life was quantified in front his **HUD**. He nodded a bit noticing that his base statistics were intact, which was very good considering he had no idea where he was. A large amount of **HP and Endurance** was a must have. Magic, Ki, Chakra and Spirit Energies where also untouched.

"Hmm. Seems like nothing has been changed. Oh wait!" he took a closer look at his screen. "Journal's empty. Guess that makes sense. What else did she seal off?"

That's when he noticed it. "Huh? My properties have been sealed away. I guess no more hideouts, safe zones or companies. Meaning no more spare cash. Damn, I was gonna hit the Red Lights District first chance I got. Now I have to find some poor fool to borrow money from. Let's see what else. Hmmm. No information about the land, no prior knowledge and no connections. I guess I'm on my own… perfect."

Currently he was in a dirty alley at the moment. To his side a multitude of neon lights goaded him to them. So, with a brief smile, all the confidence of a man who has lived and fought for over nine hundred yours he activated his **Inventory** and equipped his **Black Coat** over his Custom Red and Black Bodysuit and set off to make his fortunes. But first where the hell was going to have to go to get some currency? Thankfully before he could even reach the end of the alley his answer found him first.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys." The voice was gruff and grating. Its owner was a large reptilian creature that looked like it had more armor than a tank. with a dark plate-like crest on its head and a large weapon, assuming some sort of gun by the looks of it, and a less then amicable grin on its face. It was surrounded by four other creatures. Smaller, paler and apparently far less clean then rotten alley he was currently if his nose was telling him anything.

" _Sniff. Sniff._ Human! Alone in Omega! We kill! We take credits!" one said in twisted voice, a mixture of panting and screaming, not the good kind mind you.

"Heh vorcha's right." The large began again. "Rare to see one of your kind around these parts. Alone. Unarmed." The man could have been blind and still would be able to see the grin on the large creature's face. "So how about this you give us everything got on you and my pals here won't have you for dinner tonight. How does that sound, meat?"

" _Sniff. Sniff._ Smell clean. No disease! Make good dinner for Pack! Juicy flesh! Want your Spleen!" it would seem the small ones, Vorcha as they were called, had a good sense of smell, and apparently empty stomach. Not that he would begrudge them, after all he the skill **Consumption**.

The man began to shake, then tremble. Unfortunately, the big beast mistook this as a sign. "What, are you gonna piss your pants human? Just hand over you got and you can walk away happy, considering you _can_ walk away."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please don't let my looks fool you" Began the man, his trembling stop. "I wasn't shaking from fear, simply laughing at the situation."

"What!"

"You see I was wondering were I should go to get some currency around here. And lo and behold you walking piñatas show up, just waiting for me to beat you with a stick so I can get to the goodies inside you." _In more ways than one._ The man thought.

"The hell! You think you can talk that way to us! Do you even know who we are! Who we worked for!" it would seem the big one had a short temper, no surprise really.

"No, I don't my friend. But don't worry…" the man's eyes tilted his head back. Just enough for the lights around him to illuminate a portion of his face. Just enough for the creatures to see that aside from tanned skin on their target, he had the strangest set of eyes they had ever seen. It was a canvas of purple, center of his eye was black dot which was then surrounded by several rings around it, and within those rings were smaller moving dots rotating in a pattern. This was the **Rinnegan** and it would be the last thing they would ever comprehend on seeing. "…I'm sure you'll tell me all about it soon enough."

101010101010101010101010101010

Forty-five minutes later

That took longer than expected. He walked out of the alley as clean as a whistle, as many would say. At least that was how it looked like after he used his **Blood-Bending** to clean his hands, boots, coat and most importantly his mouth of all the blood. It had been a real pain, after using a quick spell to completely paralyze his victims he took his time exploring their bodies, a.k.a vivisecting, to find their strengths, weakness and most importantly their **Vital Points**. That's when frustration kicked in. A normal human had 708 **Vital Points** , unfortunately the Vorcha had 1100 points and the Krogan had around 1700. And the study wasn't even complete, he simply estimated their number and locations before he accidently triggered some of them causing several organs to burst. He was thankful he was fast enough to save their hearts and brains, with that new information and a slight increase in skills were added to his collection. That being said, he did not envy the poor bastard that was ordered to clean up the mess he left behind, if it would ever be cleaned at all anyway. To complete his understanding on Krogan and Vorcha **Vital Points** he would need more… material.

Regardless, he Not enough information to make some guesses and what to do next. First off, he was in the space station called Omega. Which was ruled by an Asari named Aria. Apparently, this place was no man's land in the Terminus System. And the five would be attackers we're part of a mercenary company called the Blood Pack. When they find out what he did to them probably be on him. So, his best solution right now be to make hideout, acquire some funds and begin construction of a usable powerbase. Thankfully he had just the **Companion** in mind.

He gazed at his stolen Omni-tool he took from the Krogan, which by the way was a very an on his left arm and began playing with the settings.

"Marduk. Tell me you're in buddy."

"Affirmative Sir. I have success fully hacked the Extranet and begun downloading relevant information." Came clearly modulated voice from the Omni-tool. The man grinned down at the voice. A couple of Jumps back, he could not remember how many, he acquired Marduk to help him manage any technical problems, such as hacking the galaxy at-large. Marduk was a **God Program**. An artificial intelligence whose loyalty was ironclad, its intelligence rivaled his own and it was capable of hacking and controlling computers and automatons far easier than he could. This trusty little hacker was a must have in high Technological Jumps.

"So, what do you have for me Marduk. Give me the basics."

"Well, sir I believe that in terms of technology they are severely lacking. As in the whole of the galaxy is severely lacking. Both in technological progress and common sense."

"Wow. You usually don't go that graphic until after you see something explode due catastrophic stupidity. What's wrong with this place?"

"As far as I can tell sir, the lifeforms of this galaxy have reduced themselves to civilization wholly dependent on a resource they have dubbed "Element Zero". Not only are advantages of the element few in number the drawbacks on their use are all considerable. In fact, by my estimation of their technology, they have less than a century before all technological progress around Element Zero will reach a dead end. This element is simply too base."

"Okay, I take it we will not be using this stuff then."

"That is a negative sir. It is true that Element Zero is insufficient as Primary or a Secondary source of technology, however, if we were to integrate it as a Tertiary source when can enhance most of our tech by at best 25%."

"So, what you're saying is that this stuff sucks for building starships but are pretty good at what? Building guns?"

"I would say more like empowering individual bullets or supporting infantry armor. Support mind you, not constructing."

"Wow, their tech must be shit! Tell me Marduk what would be the comparison between this tech and tech from 40K?"

"Sir, if you are referring to the time when we were off gallivanting across the galaxy, with you killing Space Orcs, Space Dark Elves and Space Undead, then this galaxy would be well and truly fucked."

"Geez, so then this place has no advanced tech we can steal, no magic we can use, hell, there's no martial arts we can copy!" Dam this was bad. His complaining was really getting his own morale down.

"Marduk! Is there anything thing here that's any worth? Anything at all? At this point I'm willing to go on a dungeon crawl just to see if there's some old relic that everyone seems to have forgotten."

"…" his question was met with silence.

"Errr… Marduk? Buddy you still with me here?"

"Yes."

"Good! Then what was that all of a sudden?"

"… You asked me if there was anything of value in this galaxy. And considering I am using your disposition to quantify value then I believe there is something interesting here."

"Well spit it out. Honestly, I'm bored out of my mind here. Natives aren't too smart or enlightened. At this point I'm about to bust my limits and go wild. If you give me reason not to I'd really appreciate it." Which was true. He really only unlocked his limits when there was nothing to do. He kept them in check so that he could enjoy the world and all its challenges, but if there was no challenge than he might as well kick back and let loose. He blamed **Alucard**. Because of that grinning asshole he too had to become a " **Bird of Hermes** ".

"Yes sir. Apparently, there are two things of note here. The first, do you remember the self-styled queen of this space station?" Marduk began.

"Ya I remember. Some blue alien chick named…err what was it again? Alia Ta Choak?"

"Close sir. Her name is Aria T'loak. And she is an Asari, a mono-gendered species originating on the planet Thessia."

"Sorry Marduk buddy, but remind me what "mono-gendered" mean again? Is that some food?"

"No sir. Mono-gendered refers to race with a single gender."

"Wait, but that Talia chick was supposed to look female."

"Yes, sir."

The man's eyes began to widen, almost as if he was seeing light for the first time. "So, wait. What your telling me is that there's planet filled with blue, skinned alien chicks?"

"Yes, sir."

His eyes opened to the magnitude of this new discovery. _This place is paradise._ He thought at long last he found a place where dreams do come true. In his mind he could already see a veritable ocean of blue curves glistening in the sun. whether it was oil other types of questionable fluids It did not matter to him. A wide grin formed on his face, his cheeks reddened considerably and his mind is all but stuck in the gutter.

"Sir as amusing it is to see were your line of thought is heading there is a second piece of information I sure you would be interested."

At this point the man a shit-eating grin on his face and hearts in his eyes. That **Black Coat** could not hide the sheer idiocy radiating from his form or thought. "BLUE. SKINNED. ALIEN. CHICKS! Marduk what can be more important than that. You even said that there was a whole planet of them. Oh yeah, they're all waiting for Papa D'arc to give them a good spanking." The grin on his face was beginning to unnerve Marduk, his mind went back to the past remembered that there were indeed certain places that such a wide grin was not only illegal but theoretically be the first signs of a major plague. That and his black clad friend truly looked like the king of morons at this moment.

"Sir, if I'm reading the Extra-Net right it would seem that slavery is legal."

And with that the world stops. The noise around the stations are silenced. The lights the illuminates the chaos around him dims considerably. And the people, whether they realize or not, are in the kill-zone of human shaped Hiroshima, and that was if he was thinking calmly.

" **W** _H_ A **T** _!_ " it was pretty disconcerting to hear a single word, even though it was more of a whisper, distorted in such a way that you would think that God and The Devil both agreed to erase all life in the Universe in the most horrifying way possible.

"Now calm down sir. I understand your chronic desire for genocide but please think clearly of all the innocent life round you. This not the time nor the place to become the human holocaust I know want to be."

The man was breathing hard, very hard. His shoulder shook but it was clear that he was beginning to calm down if only to realize how close he was to losing his "inner zen". The man knew Marduk was right. He wasn't an unreasonable man. Death came to all, but the innocent would not be harmed by his watch if he could help it. Finally, as the invisible aura that signified his distress ebbed away he turned back his, now, cold and calculating eyes back to the Omni-Tool.

"You're right Marduk. However, I assume you do where I can vent my wrath?"

"Of course, sir. However, I highly suggest we build you a ship."

"A ship? Why the hell would I need a ship? I can survive in space, hell I can fly through space, past light speed I might add. I even have some **Lantern Rings**. Why would need a ship?"

"Simple. So, you can transform the ship into a plague ship, have it crash into the center of the slave trade planet and watch as your customized virus reap untold pain and suffering upon helpless slaver scum. All the while you are watching the havoc you have inflicted in safe location, while you are smoking a Neo-Cuban Cigar, folding your hands and saying "Just as Planned" … Like a Boss."

That was actually a good plan. Watching the guilty suffer hell on earth was part of his hobby after all. Oh well, the man supposes this was one of the reason why **Companions** were always valuable. They filled in where he lacked, and despite all the years he lived he still lacked a great deal of wisdom. He is always thankful for their services.

"What would do without you, Marduk?" the man said, a small smile on his face.

"…Trigger a sun to go supernova, build a planet size castle to emphasize your own ego, fashion a ship to look like a penis so you can constantly make dick jokes and kidnap the Circle of Matriarchs so you can demand the virginities of every maiden on Thessia."

"…I was kidding Marduk. What the hell do you take me for?"

"Oh, I thought you were asking a serious query. And as to what I think of you… I believe you are Cosmic Tyrant hell-bent in your desire to aquire absolute power through any and every means necessary… that and you are major pervert."

"Just… just set up my power base Marduk." If this was an anime you would be able to see a sweat drop on the back of his hood. "and make sure that the base has complete entertainment set."

"By "entertainment set" do you mean hookers?"

"NO! I mean television dammit. At the very least I want 30 Inch Widescreen TV with all the channels and movies, the Works." Dammit all he thought, sex was not the only things he thought about. Imbuing the primordial terror and despair into the hearts and minds of lesser men was also near the top of Interest List.

"…Would you like 3D with tha?"

"NO! THAT'S A STUPID FUCKING GIMMICK AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!" That's right he had some class after all.

101010101010101010101010101010101010

Six Months Later

Omega. Many would argue it was the beating heart of the Terminus System. Others state it was the last bastion of Order before lawlessness emerged to drive men mad. Truth of the matter was that was all these things and more. It was the center of Terminus Commerce and the one place where there were still rules that were properly enforced. And it was all thanks to one woman…err Asari.

In her own words, "She's the boss, CEO, queen if you're feeling dramatic. It doesn't matter. Omega has no titled ruler and only one rule." And this is where she usually gets dramatic.

DON'T.

FUCK.

WITH.

ARIA.

Yes, she does indeed enjoy her dramatics regardless of her denials. Despite that though, no one can deny she runs a tight ship on Omega. She keeps order and chaos in equal measure around the station. With that being said one need not wonder why her current disposition is…

"WHO THE HELL IS FUCKING WIH ME!"

…less then hospitable.

"I sent you and your goons to find out who was disrupting business Mocklen! Six Months ago! Six months" she threw the data slate at the four-eyed humanoid. "That's six months I'll never get back! Six months of lost profit! Six months of someone FUCKING WITH ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT! You had best found out what the FUCK is going on in my house or I will personally torpedo your ass into the nearest star! Do you GET ME!"

(Dear readers the follow events will not be recorded due to excess blubbering, kowtowing, begging, swearing, bitching, shitting and pissing. We thank you for your patience and return to regularly scheduled minion bashing.)

After several minutes of yelling at her minion Aria finally cooled herself down enough to start threatening them with ice instead of fire.

"As for the rest of you useless, dick-less ingrates if I don't see any results ill toss you all in a cell with several dozen lonely Krogan. The following events can then be only described as something deeply pornographic and I'll leave you there until your nothing left broken meat shattered souls."

Oops, apparently, she wasn't done yet.

101010101010101010

Ten Minutes Later

Aria collapsed on her throne, which was not surprisingly the lounge couch on the second floor in afterlife. At this point she was quite glad nobody was around he to see her wery form or the exhausted sigh in her lips. Things have slowly escalated. In the past she had to dea with a number of mal-contents. Primarily, Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse were the primary headaches. Every once in a while, some vigilante comes out from out of nowhere and starts hitting "evil" in order bring justice to Terminus System. Those morons don't last very long and those that do receive either her pity or her mercy, and by mercy she means a bullet to the brain. A far kinder fate than those who would live. Let it not be said that the queen of Omega had no respect for those idealist, far more respect than those she has for the mercenary groups.

That being said, sometime around five months ago a new problem emerged. She was familiar with murder, hell, after seeing what a pack of hungry Vorcha she would do she was familiar with cannibalism. But this was new threat. At first it was slave traders, her men found their remains all over floor, walls, ceiling and even on their merchandise, the merchandise being slaves of course. The slaves could not identify the beast accurately. All they could say that it was a large beast, bigger than a Krogan by far. Next, came the mercenary outfits, though Aria did give credit where credit was due it sure made for interesting reading on how they died. It moved, killed and ate its victims at such speed that only blurs where all they could see aside from the times it stood still. Finally, they stated that it had fur and it had strange silver tattoos that glowed in the dark. Given that description Aria thought it would be easy to find but dam was it too fast. The only times the camera could see of the beast was the silver contrails left behind followed by blurred after images.

She sighed again after downing a shot of Thessian Blue. That's what was happening. Evidence suggests that the beast had great speed, endurance and strength. It could somehow fit three humanoids in its mouth at once, or at least the top half from what the cameras could get, by unhinging its jaws. But most importantly were the tattoos. The purpose of the tattoos was lost to her, but she did know that the beast could not do it himself, it had help. And thus, her frustration. This MO was completely new to her. She called in dozens of her favors and found nothing that point her to the Handler of this beast. Well, that wasn't completely true. One of her contacts in Alliance space manage to give her a phrase, actually it was word.

 _Werewolf_

The name of monster that was said to be the unholy union of wolf and human. Aria crinkled her nose at the implication of such a union, even if it was supposed to fiction. It was like a union between Varren and Vorcha. Now that made her shudder in disgust. Still, after making even more inquiries she could not help but see certain similarities between the legend and the figure caught in the tapes. They both had fur, had great deal of speed and strength, they had, what she assumed was, razor sharp fangs and equally sharp claws, though they looked more like talons. So, she hypothesized that whatever this beast was had some connection to human culture for whatever reason.

Perhaps it was a Eugenics Program? An Evolutionary Genesis, maybe? It didn't matter, she had to find out who was helping this thing and put it down. Hopefully by feeding them to their own creation.

Still, regardless of her feelings about the matter she would acknowledge one truth. Whatever organization that created this beast was indeed formidable. The animal they made has stirred the fears and despair of the people within Omega in a way she could not have. When she finds the, and she will find them. She'll give them an offer of serving her or death, a quick one. If they struggle then it would be fine to add a new trophy to go with Patriarch. But in the end she would win, she always wins, she was Omega.

She gave a brief toast in the quiet raucous din of her club, a silent sign to respectable nemesis.

1010101010101010101010

"Sir please tell me you did not spend your monthly allowance in that Asari brothel again." It would seem he was drunk. How the hell did this bastard get drunk with a **Regeneration** Factor that **Deadpool, Alucard and Ban** would be jealous of.

"Hey Marduk did you know that "azure" is a slang for aa Asari's…"

" **YES!** Sir, yes I know what they call it."

"Hah! Isn't that cool?"

"Was that a pun sir?"

101010101010101010101010

Marduk was an A.I. An artificial intelligence. It like to think of itself as a pragmatic and unique individual. Like most A.I, or he would at least assume so, he enjoyed the simple things in life, such compounding knowledge, practicing dynamic theoretics, solving quantum equations and hacking into classified military projects from various organizations.

Yes, the simple things in life. And then there was his friend slash partner slash master slash pain-in-the-ass, if he had one anyway. Let's be honest here though, his friend was without a doubt an idiot most of the time, the whole Panty Raid Incident during his time in the **Justice League** speaks highly of the epic-ness of his stupidity. That being said there are days in which he shifts off his "stupid switch", sometimes this phrase is literal, and switched it to "Genius". With a capital "G". Those were the moments he lived for, those were the moments he was glad he said "yes". It was these moments that reinforced his soul, and yes, he did have a soul and it was scientifically proven, that did not make a wrong decision in following this "Cosmic Tyrant".

Months of "headaches" and setbacks all washed away. In fact, Marduk would suffer these indignities a thousand-fold simply to watch the wonders this man was currently doing. Laws were broken, years of understanding were shattered, the fundamentals of the universe was cast on its back being toughly pounded in what can only be described as deeply pornographic. These were the moments he lived for.

 _Why are the stars so beautiful?_

 _Because it is surrounded by darkness._

Yes, there was definitely more darkness then light, but a single spark ignited an entire star before Marduk's "eyes".

"Marduk buddy, grab that quantum stabilizer for me."

"Yes, sir" quick and efficient he wanted to see each and every aspect of this wonder. He wanted no mistakes, Marduk would make none.

"Alright, I'm recalibrating the virus's functions to target the specifics in a life-forms chromosome."

 _Of course! The complete map of an organisms' DNA cannot be fully completed unless one had certain knowledge pertaining to the fundamentals of life. By manipulating these specific genes, you can theoretically control what life would emerge. However, there are some things in the DNA that remains constant. A more simple-minded being would categorize these markers as "blue prints for the soul". But the soul does not exist in the body, the markers however are very real. All he has to do is tailor his Neo-Virus to attack the organisms with these specific markers. Afterwards all he would have to do is "program" the effects of the virus itself. GENIUS! And sublimely simple._

"And done! Phew that took a while."

"You just created, programmed and perfected a completely new set of viruses in the span of two months that should normally take two centuries and your hassled because it was too long?"

"Two months? I started this thing six months ago."

"True, but you have literally spent two thousand nine hundred and twenty-two hours frolicking in different "azure" establishments. It's a wonder you got everything done considering two out of three days you were sunk fist deep in azure!"

"Oh yeah… good times!"

 _Is this truly worth it. Am I not wasting my time with this man? A man so engrossed in the flesh that his mind should be rotting away?_ Marduk's sensors eyed the code that was ingrained in the Neo-Virus.

 _Yes, this is worth it._

"Oh yeah almost forgot to ask, buddy. You got my power base done and done, but how's the cash flow these days. Do I have any spending money?"

Marduk sighed, he knew where this was going. "Yes, sir. I have been able to tactfully siphon off some funds for your… _discretion._ " You could feel the exasperation in that one word.

"Nice work, Marduk. So, what's my limit here? How much are we talking about?"

"How much? Well, to be honest I highly doubt you care for the number I'm about to spout out to you. So instead let me say this. You are now currently three of top ten richest individual in the galaxy. And in one case you're not even born yet. How do you like the name Richard "Richie" Rich… the Third?"

The man could only smile.

1010101010101010

 **And that is a wrap folks. For the first chapter. Please let me know so far and pray my life gets a bit less hectic. I won't say when the next update comes along but make no mistake evry review makes the process go faster.**


	2. How to get a Ship

**HI THERE EVERYONE, THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AFTERWARDS.**

101001010010101010101010

"This seriously, cannot be a problem Marduk."

"I am sorry sir but it is. The problem with crashing a plague ship into a world is that you need a ship to be the vessel for the plague and to crash it in said planet. And unfortunately, even with your impressive abilities creating, constructing, perfecting and troubleshooting the entire thing would at least take several weeks at least."

"Wait what about my magic, surely they can help?"

"They can, but it can only take the construction effort so far before failure is imminent. Besides do you really want to trust your summonable minions to delicate construction work?"

"Ya, I guess your right they might accidentally slip a spark plug into the wrong charge receptacle and won't be able to pull out in time before they unleash an unwanted premature detonation."

"…Really, sir? A dick joke now?" Marduk was getting really exasperated, it was like caring for retarded baby.

"LET ME COPE BUDDY! Besides when is it a _bad_ time for dick jokes?"

Marduk let out a sigh that really shouldn't be possible for an A.I inhabiting a miniature super-computer on the man's left arm.

"Sir I may have a solution to this little conundrum of ours."

"Okay, go for it Marduk. And don't say steal a ship, remember the last time it happened?"

"Yes, how could I forget. Not only were you drunk that time, you commandeered that **Imperial Battle Cruiser** , you bombarded the moon so that that impact craters formed giant butt, you then proceeded to suicide smash yourself into the heart of **Abaddon the Despoiler's Fourteenth Black Crusade Fleet** , where by sheer luck you detonated the Plasma Drive, which was amplified by your **Boosted-Gear** , all the while Boom-Boxing Richard Wagner's Ride of the Valkyrie to every single **Vox-Channel** in the entire solar system."

"Buddy, you forgot the most important part that little trip. I did all that and I did it naked."

"Yes, how could I ever forget. Actually, no we can't forget. That **Servo-Skull** recorded the entirety of your shenanigans and broadcasted on every available channel. Everyone had a full high definition Saga of you going at it, in what is being called "The Buck-Naked Brawl". That last battle has even shamed some the **Daemons** into hiding, no one wants to show their face after getting tea bagged by a naked man. The **Imperium of Man** was still stuck in a Civil War in regards to whether that act was Blasphemy or worthy Veneration."

"Why can't it be both?" 

"Because it's the **Imperium of Man,** they have to go to war whatever reason their leaders want."

"Any way, you were going on about something about ship problem? As amusing it is to reminisce on my pure epic awesomeness, none of it really helps our problem right now."

"Yes, sir. I was thinking of going to Aria T'Loak. I believe she might be able to help us."

"Huh? Haria ta Cloak. Wait you mean that blue chick with that massive rack?" a grin was beginning to form on his cloaked face.

"No, sir. You are thinking Hariya C'lok the current Matriarch of the Asari Establishment "Humidity". You have visited there at least sixteen times…"

"Really? I don't remember…"

"This month alone."

"Oh yeah! Every Friday has a two for one special and every Sunday was a Hat Trick Holiday."

"Dammit, sir. Please focus."

"Oh yeah, yeah. Malia tu C'roak, the head honcho of this place. I may not remember her too well. She had B-cups at best but she did have legs to die for and an ass that I could bounce a credit chit of off."

A sigh once again came from Marduk. "At this point I'll take what I can get."

"It would seem that a large portion of her men and her resources have been viciously set upon by what the locals are now calling "The Black Beast"."

"Okay wait, before you get angry I had nothing to do with that blue chick's men. You told me to hunt only at the slave block sites and to avoid any of that blue chick's thugs."

"I'm not angry…or surprised for that manner. Aria hid some of her men amongst slaver scum scattered around various sites, I believe they were either trying to ambush you or were on an information gathering mission. Considering you were in your **Lunar Warform,** or at least the lowest level of it, I bet all the "evil' you smelled could not be differentiated from her men. Therefore, you most likely killed her men as well as the slavers and left slaves alone, if a bit traumatized."

"Oh, good as long as you're not angry and the innocent are safe we are good."

"My point is, sir. Aria T'loak has been ripping her hair, or at least the hair of her minions from the look of things, trying to find you. At this point she's offering quiet the bounty for your hide."

"Damn I do good work. So how does this help us again acquiring a ship?"

"I'm thinking she's desperate enough at this moment to make a deal with the devil."

"Oh really?" His eyes began to smolder hellfire. And grin formed on his face that seemed to absorb all light in the room. "Been awhile since I walked in **Mephistopheles'** shoes. Think I still got Marduk old buddy." He smiled at his arm directly linked to Marduk's sensors.

 _What is the devil's greatest trick?_

 _He made mortals believe he didn't exist._

The smile bore the heat of thousand hells, a grin that damned souls unnumbered, a laugh that reduced the blackest of hearts pale in despair.

 _A Devil's Grin_

 _The Finest Sin_

 _Never to Win_

 _The Monster Within_

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you ever lost it." Once more Marduk was glad he was on this side of the field. He truly did not believe he still be as sane as he was right now if that smile was directly pointed at him.

10101010101010101010

Aria T'loak was currently in a dilemma.

BANG!

After shooting the poor fool of a Blue Sun in the face with her trusty side arm, she had made her way back to her sanctuary of solitude that was her lounge chair. With the Beast at large, all matter of idiots was crawling out Omega hoping to take piece of the pie before she could get her bearings. That being said, the cockroaches were having an absolute shit time of accomplishing said take over.

You see she was prepared. She was always prepared, especially for this kind business. With the Beast running around taking chunks out of everyone this forced most military groups in Omega to do one of two things, the first was to leave, the amount of damage the Beast did was not truly significant it was just a major blow to profits and morale, despite how dangerous the Beast was, it was still a force of one and it could only do so much damage. The second option was to fight, unfortunately since the Beast was all but impossible to hunt and always massacred ambushes the military groups turned their attention to her.

They knew that should the Beast continue their presence on the station would be in danger. So as per usual instead consolidating their forces and calling for an alliance they went had a free for all. You would think it was a glory seeking Krogan that started it all but it was a Blue Suns Salarian that made the case to attack and was the first one to fire a shot. But she was prepared, they were not. She had patiently waited for years for this, ever since they first came to her station. She already had plans and plenty ammunition to force those fools down. The groups had more men and more firepower, but they were all fractured in one way or another, fighting in enemy territory and against multiple enemies and fronts. She consolidated resources in advance, had caches set up, traps laid out and spies ingrained in the groups long ago. They never stood a chance, but at least they put up a fight.

First was the Blue Suns, for all their tech specialties they had become far too reliant on them. They stashed the main cache gunships and mecha in a single location. Aria didn't have to do anything at that point. All she had to do was leak information about where it was a and the best time to strike and everyone and their grandmother came to the party. That's when she detonated the whole cache eliminating a large portion of idiots and Blue Suns at the same time. They were not able to recover without their tech backing them up.

The Blood Pack were a little bit trickier than the other mercenary bands. Unlike Blue Suns and Eclipse, they had less tech and biotics and more bodies to throw around. Blood Pack had more battle hardened Krogan and a lot more disposable meat shields, AKA Vorcha. Fortunately, what they had in military prowess they lacked in logistics and information gathering. Aria had her informants pass on information about various caches and supplies from both her side of the field and everyone else's. By the time Blood Pack got wise to her schemes they took a chunk out of everyone's coffers and their own. Plus, a majority of their Battlesmasters fell during those raids, all that was left were the glory seeking young bloods and the Vorcha.

The Eclipse were the easiest. It sickened Aria to know that her own species were this contemptable. Most Eclipse mercenaries were Asari that had failed their Huntress Training or their Commando Training and simply joined up the Mercenary band. As such there was a significant biotic force, even in failure. But, their weakness was discipline, or at least the lack there off. Little command structure, poor logistics, green recruits and over reliance on biotics. She had no mercy for these fuck-ups. She carpet-bombed their base in a combination of red sand and napalm, if they didn't die screaming then the red sand would force their un-disciplined biotics to rebel against them. Most likely in a violent and painful way.

There were other groups of course, but those three were the main source of problem for Omega these day. With all three in shambles it was only a matter of time before Aria had the leaders, or at least the current ones anyway, kneeling before her.

But, now things were different. This galactic fuck up that the mercenary bands called a coup was soon to be done. And instead of weakening her position it was strengthened. She won, her enemies will soon be dead and once more she was at the top of the mountain. It was good to be the Queen. Except one little problem.

At long last during the little skirmish on her station one of her informants finally found some useful information on The Beast and on its handler. The name of Organization behind that Beast was called Section 66. It was a rogue group of military commanders and idealistic scientist that dated during the time the Human Alliance found the Prothean Ruins on Mars. From her sources, it was explained that this group contested the use of Prothean Tech and Element Zero, arguing that it was sourced from a dead species. A failed species.

Aria smiled a little at the gumption of such a statement but continue to read on the datapad. Section 66 claimed that since the Protheans were already dead then the human race will share the same fate if they went down the same technological path. Their failings would one day be their own. Aria was interested, the manifesto was an inspiring if not bit self-conceited. She could understand where he was going, she continued to read through the history.

Eventually, when the Human Alliance ignored Section 66, but that wasn't all, the Alliance knew that the opinions and views of Section 66 was radical at that time. It went counter to what the Alliance wanted, so they did what all political bodies did with their unwanted. They swept them under the rug. Each man in Section 66 was quietly displaced to new location, away from everyone else in the group. But, then the twist arrived, three years after the research into the Prothean Ruins every member of Section 66 began to disappear, go MIA or KIA. The Twist was that no bodies were ever found. Soon afterwards, the families began to disappear, and finally, several scientists around the Alliance followed suit with the same MO.

Section 66 was alive. Aria allowed her mind shift through the possibilities and that was one of the highest probabilities. She scrolled through the data pad hoping to find info. It would seem that Section 66 had no real Speciality. The info simply made note of their disdain for Element Zero Technology, and their efforts to surpass it. However, from the looks of it they have succeeded in several regards.

The information was lacking details, but it was able to hypothesize that it had several breakthroughs in eugenics, metallurgy, theoretical atomics, genetic manipulation, energy replication and "Gamma" Radiation. Aria was no scientist but she lived long enough to have a modicum of understanding in regards as to what was being developed. From her point of view, it would seem like Section 66 was actually doing what it was claiming to do, or at least to some degree. They were genuinely creating technology parallel or even branching away from Element Zero, a feat that no one has ever done since the Asari first lay claim to their own Mastery of their technology.

And now this. She held a strange device, a small box about the size of her palm. The design alone was robust and simple, clearly not made by anything the she was familiar with. Despite that two hours into her reading on Section 66 this package came in. Apparently, it was delivered by a Tunnel Rat, and yes, they have them here too just like the Citadel. The human boy was paid quite handsomely, nothing to her but a family could be fed a decade given frugal conditions. That being said the boy was contacted, given the package and paid in advanced. The package passed off all the tests to make sure it wasn't a bomb and was now simply waiting there on her table. Curiosity was the only reason this thing was still near her vicinity. And then just as she was about to move on the cube moved.

Like a rubrics cube, she saw the humans bring them around once in a while, it began to twist on its own as if to solve itself. The steel, gunmetal colored cube soon stopped and expanded and break apart. Pieces of it flying apart to the corners of the room. The vision of a man, clearly a holographic projection, then appeared in her lounge. Tall, straight with a rather tasteful looking black suit and tie. The black-haired gentlemen, because he exuded nothing less such aura, had a clean face and head a heavy stare in his dark eyes. No fear as it gazed upon her own. And with a simple, if elegant bow and hand gesture to his chest, his greeting began.

"Hello? Can anyone see me?" clearly something was wrong with the projection. "Is this thing working? Marduk, is this good?"

"Oh, sorry sir, it seems that something is not completing the circuit."

"Did you click TV then Power?"

"Wait, hold on sir I got it. I'm on Video 2.

"No, change it to Video 1."

"Got it." Click.

"Anyway. Greetings Miss T'loak" The man was now smiling, kindness was seen, a very rare trait. She could not help but find it attractive, even sexy if she was willing to be subjective. However, she could not help but be reminded of certain parallels in regards to the smile. It reminded her of an Alliance sea creature she once had a fascination to.

A creature that had far too many teeth and was capable of smelling blood in the water for miles.

What were they called again?

Ah, now she remembered, with a hint of alarms flashing in her mind.

They were called sharks.

. Sharks with, apparently, weird purple eyes.

.. Scratch that, gorgeous, purple eyes.

… Eyes that seem to see through her.

…. Magnificent, broad shouldered…

….. Wait what was she thinking about?...

… Oh right she was going to get a ship for dear friend, with the shark-like smile…

…. One of her dearest friends, who helped her conquer Omega…

….. In fact, it was his information that helped her to her throne…

… She wondered if he's here right now. She was never able to properly thank him for all the help he gave…

…. Plus she had friends? No, associates?...

….. Strippers. She had strippers. Surely, they can help her relay her gratitude.

… Besides she remembered he had a thing for Matriarchs and orgies, and a lot of Matriarchs owed her favors…

…. What pretty eyes he had…


End file.
